


The Betrayal

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem about betrayal
Series: Abi San's Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	The Betrayal

When the pushed me away  
For the words I didn’t say  
For being born this way  
You said we’re not family from this day  
Yet you’re the one who feels betrayed  
When it’s you who turned your back on your promise  
You said you’d love me no matter what  
How could I betray?  
I never pretended to be anything I'm not  
Now I'm alone  
In one day I lost my home  
My family, all that I had  
No more mum, no more dad  
I had no choice in who I am  
But this fight you choose where you stand  
I alway thought you stand by my side  
Now when I need you most you 've gone to hide  
If we’re playing hide and seek  
Maybe you'll find your decency  
Find your reason, your kind words  
Cause I'm the same as before  
I’m not the one who's changed.  
-Abi San


End file.
